


Buzzfeed Queer Prom

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, IT (2017), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Crossover, Established, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay T.J. Kippen, Lesbian Chloe Price, Multi, Non-Binary Max Caulfield, Prom, Trans Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: 9 teens from around the nation have the chance to go to Los Angeles for Buzzfeed's queer prom.





	1. The Candidates

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea when I was talking to a friend on Tumblr. Also let's just pretend that this took place when Eugene was still at Buzzfeed.

**Cyrus & TJ**

 

The two boyfriends had figured out that they were going to LA a month ago. They were looking on their school computers, seeing if they’d look at anything for their assignment. That’s how they found out about the Buzzfeed queer prom.

 

Cyrus had instantly sent out a request after school.

 

They both thought that they’d never get picked, but they had gotten a Skype call from some Buzzfeed representatives.

 

They talked about their favorite videos, their favorite producers and why they wanted to go to the queer prom. And then they were told they were 2 of 9 kids to be chosen for the prom.

 

Now here they were, in Buzzfeed Motion Picture Studios, telling them their story.

 

Cyrus was the one to tell his story first. “Well, we’re both from Shadyside, Utah and Shadyside is a small town. Everyone knows each other. It was a very wonderful place to be in, but it’s slightly conservative,” He says with a smirk.

 

“And your family, what about them?” The producer, Eugene asks.

 

“My family is complicated. My parents divorced when I was really young and married again. While my parents and step-parents are very loving, they’re not very educated in LGBT stuff,” Cyrus looks over to TJ, who’s next to him.

 

“What about you, TJ?” Eugene asks again.

 

“I was an absolute asshole to everyone. I was the alpha male, I was sexist, and that all came from a place of hate and contempt,” TJ winces at the thought of it. “When Cyrus’s friend, Buffy, joined the boy’s basketball team at our school, my ego only heightened. And once I met Cyrus, all of that… changed.”

 

The boyfriends smile at each other.

 

“Can you elaborate on that?”

 

They both chuckle. “We started hanging out by ourselves and before then I asked him to be with me,” TJ says.

 

They can easily remember that day. TJ asked him out on the swings, where they first hung out. Both boys had a rough day and went to their spot. And then TJ asked him out.

 

“And why did you decide to bring Buffy along?”

 

Cyrus spoke, “She was the first person I came out to. She’s been there for me ever since then. And I feel that her being here, I can feel more comfortable with TJ.”

 

**Richie & Eddie**

 

Everyone thought he was joking when he said that he and Eddie were going to LA. Another Trashmouth joke.

 

But he wasn’t kidding. He got the email (because he doesn’t have Skype) roughly 3 weeks ago and he expected that they would choose someone else.

 

He went straight to school to (discreetly) tell them the news and they were saying things like “haha, Trashmouth, like you did get picked”.

 

But Eddie believed him, even confirming that he got the email as well.

 

“Growing up in Derry was tough to say the least,” Richie started. “Everyone had this heteronormative view. And I was taught that I was to have a wife, 3 point 5 kids in a house with a white-picket fence,” Richie wipes away a tear. “And everyday, we would hear about a kid or adult who was gay being hurt or something.”

 

Eddie grabs his hand.

 

“But now that we’re 18, moving in a few months, we’ll be away from all that.”

 

They smile.

 

“My parents did teach me that I had to pretend to be straight, but when I came out to them, they became understanding and supportive.”

 

When Richie came out, Wentworth had shunned him for a day or two until Maggie knocked some sense into him. Ever since, they’ve been nothing but supportive.

 

“I was living with my mom before I came out and she wasn’t religious, but when it came to things like LGBT stuff, she was disgusted,” Eddie says. “She found out this past spring that I was gay and she threatened to take me to a conversion camp so I left to live with Richie and his family.”

 

Sonia found out Eddie was gay through a friend. Apparently, the friend caught Eddie and RIchie kissing.

 

“Tell us about these friends you’ve made back home,” Eugene changes the subject.

 

“We have 5 other friends back at home and we’ve been friends since 8th grade. We all met when there was something bad happening,” Richie discloses.

 

They all can remember the day that their “Losers Club” started with Ben being hurt by Henry Bowers and that caused a chain reaction.

 

“They’ve been there for us, whether that be the littlest things to the big fuck-ups we’ve had,” Eddie smiles.

 

“I decided to bring my mom because if she’s still not understanding much, she can learn from the queer prom.”

 

Maggie instantly agreed to going after hearing the offer. She said that she’d be there for her son, and this is the opportunity to.

 

**Will**

 

Will had begged his mom and step-father to go to Los Angeles for days before sending in his entry. Upon taking care of his step-sister, getting better grades and even handling a job for a few weeks, they said that he was ready to be independent.

 

After just a week of sending in his entry, he got a call from LA saying that he was chosen to go.

 

So that day, he went home and packed his suitcase (even though the event wouldn’t happen for another month) and told his friends that he’d send pictures.

 

“My middle school days were… both cool and rough at the same time. I had good friends, good grades and I was even part of my school’s AV club,” Will says. “But there were ups and downs, too. I was a subject to my father’s abuse and as well as bullying from random kids at my school. I was told that… being gay was a sin, that I was never gonna be happy.”

 

Will says all of this with confidence.

 

“But my friends had my back. They told me that I was gonna be happy, that I was gonna find a man who loves me.”

 

Will has heard all of the slurs. Fag, fairy, all that. The only thing that he feels is the sting. It still hurts, but when he hears it, it doesn’t provoke him as much as it did.

 

“How did you start figuring yourself out? Like how did you go about finding out?”

 

Will clicks his tongue. “I think I’ve always known. I guess I never put a label on it until 5th grade.”

 

Will looked through a book during reading time, and found a magazine. And thus, seeing that word, he’s been identifying as gay.

 

“Why did you bring your brother?” Eugene asks for the third time today.

 

“I brought Jonathan along because he and my step-sister, El, were the first to know I was gay and I trust him more than anyone else in the world.”

  
That was actually a sort of lie. Will’s mother practically forced Jonathan to keep an eye on Will. El wanted to go, but she realized that she would need to fly.

 

**Evan & Connor**

 

Connor was at dinner when he told Larry and Cynthia about the queer prom. Connor had been getting better at expressing himself calmly and was getting closer with his family.

 

But that ended in an argument. Screaming and slurs spat at each other. Larry called Connor by his deadname and that’s where the Murphy’s drew the line.

 

Connor spent the night at Evan’s. And he’s been living there since.

 

“My life while growing up wasn’t good. I was born as one gender than the one I identify with. My parents have pictures of me before my transition, which I don’t mind, but it’s been hard for my parents to accept the fact that I am their son.”

 

Connor had bottled things down for ages. And he’s sick of it.

“What was your relationship like for both of your parents?” Eugene asks.

 

“My father is practically dead to me and my mom is the most loving person you could know,” Evan replies.

 

“My parents are great and all, but it seemed that when I was living with them, I was still their daughter. Yes, I love them, but I couldn’t be around them until they learn why I exactly left.”

 

Heidi was super supportive about Connor and Evan’s relationship. No matter what, she was there for them.

 

“My sister’s here. This is a place where we both won’t be in control of our parents and where we can be ourselves.”

 

He approached Zoe with the offer as soon as Connor found out he and Evan were going. She reluctantly agreed. She was old enough to make her own decisions.

 

**Max & Chloe**

 

Max was scrolling through their Tumblr when they found out about the queer prom. They instantly called Chloe about it and sent a request in. Max felt like they were on cloud 9 when they were selected.

 

“I would say that my life growing up was okay. I had loving parents, great friends and I loved my school,” Max says. “But I think when I was starting to differentiate male from female, I started to feel that I was neither, I guess.”

 

Max had looked up on Google one day ‘what if i don’t like being a gender’ and there was a result called ‘Genderqueer: Wikipedia’ and started identifying with that.

 

“My parents took the news well, but they started to… alienate me, for lack of a better word. They would ignore me when I would start to bind my chest or when I would talk about non-binary issues.”

 

Max wanted their parents to know that even though Max wasn’t their daughter, but they were their child.

 

“My mom took me being a lesbian well, but my step-dad was an overall ass about it,” Chloe said after Max was finished. “I came out a few weeks after Max came out, and my step-dad was kicked out of the house for a few days. My mom just showered me with love and acceptance.”

 

Joyce took things as any mother would do. Learn about things and try to understand.

 

“And after I was hearing about Max’s ordeal, I started to persuade my mom and them to move in.”

 

Max giggles.

 

“I’m very happy to be with my partner here in LA. This is a place where me and other teens can just be ourselves. And we just hope that our friend, Warren will get some action while we’re here.”

 

Everyone in the room laughs.

 

\--------------------

 

All of the teens has a chance to be gay and happy. Who wouldn’t want to be?

 


	2. The Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the candidates guests and how their friends/children/siblings came out to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop, back again.

**Buffy**

 

When Cyrus gave the offer to Buffy to be their guest to Buzzfeed, she instantly said yes. Cyrus asked Andi first, but she was dealing with more family stuff. He didn’t even ask Jonah because he’s afraid of flying. So his other option was Buffy.

 

“Cyrus and I have known each other since 2nd grade. When I met him, I learned more than I could’ve possibly stomached about Judaism from him,” Buffy replies to Eugene’s question. “And TJ and I met in 7th grade. I was trying out for the basketball team, and he was a total ass. And when I found out they were dating, I was mad. Like beyond mad. But once I got to know TJ as a person, I started to accept it.”

 

Cyrus recalled the moment when he told Buffy that he and TJ were dating. They were at school and she caused a bit of a scene.

 

“How’d you come out to her?”

 

Cyrus chuckles. “I came out to her at our local diner and I told her that I had a crush on one of our good friends. What she did is what I want other people to do when their kids or friends come out. She grabbed my hands and said ‘Cyrus, you’ve always been weird, but you’re no different’,” He recited, gesturing with his hands. “And at the time, I was in a relationship with a girl.”

 

Cyrus and Iris were still friends after they broke up. They still talked, they were never awkward with each other.

 

“But once, before TJ and I started dating, Buffy and I had a bit of a falling out,” Cyrus discloses. “TJ was benched from a game for academic reasons and I encouraged him to talk to the teachers and coach about it, but then that meant that Buffy would be suspended from the team. And after she found out that I talked to him, she made me choose between him and her.”

 

Buffy frowns. She deeply regretted saying those things to Cyrus.

 

Cyrus’s eyes start to well up. “And I went into a really dark place, I had more panic attacks, I barely hung out with our friends.” A few tears slip out of the corners of his eyes, and he quickly wipes them away. “I’m sorry.”

 

Buffy pats Cyrus’s back.

 

“I had started to warm up to the fact that he was friends with him, and I just wanted to be the friend that I always was,” Buffy says. “It didn’t matter if I hated TJ, what matters is if Cyrus is happy.”

 

Buffy took a few weeks to accept their relationship, but she noticed that Cyrus was happier.

 

“I love you, Cy,” Buffy says.

 

“I love you, too,” He replies as they hug.

 

**Maggie**

 

Maggie Tozier has always known that her son and his friend had a special bond the moment she met him. She deeply cares for Richie’s friends and is like an unofficial counselor for them.

 

And when Richie came out to them, she was surprised, but tried to be a supporting parent.

 

“After he came out, my husband wouldn’t see him as a son, but I took a rolled-up magazine and whacked him at the back of his head,” She says with a laugh. “But I noticed that before he came out, he was… sad and it broke my heart.”

 

Maggie explains that when Richie was younger, he was making jokes that were self-deprecating in nature. That he would spend more time at the arcade to avoid them.

 

“And it all made sense after that.”

 

Maggie wasn’t the first person Richie came out to. The Losers were like a family.

 

“And it did sting to know that me and my husband were the 8th and 9th people he came out to. But knowing what happened to gay kids in Derry, we understood,” Maggie says.

 

“I love my parents more than everything, but at the time, I couldn’t risk being kicked out or anything,” Richie continues. “And when I found out that Eddie was not being accepted in his home, I offered to have him move in and mom instantly said yes.”

 

Maggie smiles. “I always say that being there for your child is all that matters.”

 

It’s always been her family’s motto.

 

**Jonathan**

 

Jonathan has always known his little brother was gay since he knew what the word was. Before Will even came out.

 

“One day, when our parents were fighting, I gave Will a listen to my mixtape, and I was talking to him about how good the song was. Then we started talking about how our dad was forcing him to do ‘normal things’,” He says with air quotes. “After our dad left, he started to express himself more.”

 

Jonathan came home from work on day when he saw Will drawing a person in rainbow garb. That’s when he knew.

 

“I came out to Jonathan and our step-sister when I was 14. I made sure that I was in a space that I was comfortable,” Will says. “I brought them into my room, and said that I was gay.”

 

Will had rehearsed the scenario for that day. He waited for Jonathan to get home and El had sensed that something was going on.

 

“And when I told the family about this, our mom forced Jonathan along. But I’m glad that he’s here with me.”

 

Jonathan smiles. He’s the best brother.

 

**Zoe**

 

Zoe has always been trying to get closer with her brother since he started to transition. But it was always a battle with the fact that he had such bad anger.

 

“Connor and I were really close before he started to identify as male, but as he began to start his transition, we started to drift apart,” Zoe says sadly. “I desperately tried to get close, but he pushed me away and even started to become verbally abusive.”

 

Connor places a hand on her shoulder.

 

“For the longest time, I thought that our relationship was unrepairable. But when I saw that he was actually hanging out with Evan, he changed.”

 

Connor had become more comforting to his family, and in return, Zoe always took her brother’s side whenever Cynthia or Larry started shit.

 

“And after all that, we became closer. He became the sibling I always wanted.”

 

Connor gives her a side hug.

 

“How did you come out, Connor?”

 

Connor clicks his tongue and chuckles. “I was sort of on accident, really. I was in the bathroom binding my chest and I guess she didn’t know I was in there and she barged in.”

 

Zoe playfully punches him.

 

“But now that we’re older, I think we can move past the hate and focus on the present.”

 

**Warren**

 

Warren had been excited for the queer prom since Max offered to bring him along. They were in class when they did so. Max passed over a note, discreetly, with the question. Warren sent a affirmative response.

 

“Max and I met at our boarding school in Oregon and I was the first one they’d met so far,” Warren recalls. “We hung out later that night in my dorm and just talked about our favorite things, our families and our past relationships.”

 

Max had a great time that night. Talking with a person that had the same interests.

 

“And then they came out as non-binary and I was like ‘what’s that?’ and they explained it.”

 

Max smiles.

 

“And when Max invited me to this, I said yes, because they’re my best friend,” Warren continues.

 

“But seriously, Warren, you need to get laid.”

 

Warren rolls his eyes. “Will you shut up?”

 

\--------------------

 

Now that they’ve finished their interviews, their lives will be changed the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter may be the guest telling their stories about when the candidates came out to them. And I may span this out into 3 more chapters. Also, I'm taking asks on my Tumblr now, so if you want to send me a prompt or something, here it is! https://broadwayitbitch.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
